Warrior Cats: The Rise of FrostClan
by Evershine of FrostClan
Summary: When one cat is asked to bring together loners, rogues, and kittypets, what will happen? Join Everjewel as she travels from loner to leader. Rated T for future descriptive battles.
1. Prologue

A small, golden cat sniffed around the forest, hunting for a plump vole; the one she had seen a moment before. Out of the blue it dashed behind a tree, sending up twigs and dirt in a dark cloud. The cool breeze swept it away, and the cat followed the vole, leaving her mouth ajar in case she got a quick scent of the vole. It sat beneath the tree, but it appeared to be trying to get into a hole between two roots. A claw struck it, hooking the twitching creature with a short thanks to her mother's spirit for the good hunting skills she had provided. Glittering teeth dug into its neck, and within seconds it was a cold, motionless figure in the moonlight.

The she-cat padded back to her home on the edge of the forest. The full-moon shone bright, casting an eerie glow over the trees. Soon the small cat stopped at the base of a small hill and began to climb, higher, higher, and higher still, until there was no where to go except down. Her pelt seemed to glow as the moon set and the sun began to turn the sky gold. The combination of sun and moon, as she saw each night, made the stumpy pile of ground she called home seem like it was shorter then it was- as if it was flat ground. There were no shadows at all, nothing to show depth of any kind. Bending down to take a bite of her meal, she noticed a shadow creep around the base and begin the short climb up next to the cat. Once he reached the top, the cat sat next to the she-cat.

"Jewel," he sighed, placing a mouse in front of himself, "how long can we keep up with this? One day we will be old and tired, and your kits will be gone, off to fend for themselves." He glanced down at the two small bundles of fur, now crawling towards their mother for suckling. Jewel drew them closer, hesitating at her mate's hard question. The orange one, like her mother, finished quickly, and began squealing for attention. The tom obliged, lightly pawing at her with sheathed claws. The kit hopped onto her father's back, yowling with triumph. "Lion, you silly kit, whatever you're doing, I'd bet it wasn't good for me!" The white tom chuckled softly, shaking Lion off gently.

Finally Jewel gave in, giving her mate a hard stare. "I know how concerned you are... to be honest, I think about that every time I catch prey," she admitted. "But I don't think that we should be concerned with that at the moment, Reed. It is hard enough to think about it, rather then try formulating plans with no good inspiration." She shook her head, the weight of her mind pressuring her to lie down, to give up. "Perhaps the answer will come to us soon." Jewel glanced down at her other kit, this one white with amber and green eyes and a brown tail, like his father's. The kitten ran over to his father, jumping over to Lion and knocking her off of her father and giving him some time to breathe.

"Phew... thanks, Frost," muttered Reed. He struggled to get up and gave himself a nice shake. Turning to Jewel, he nodded. "I suppose you are correct. We should stop worrying for the moment. Let's finish eating and then we can rest for a bit; ever since leaf-bare began the prey has all been asleep, and I think that it gets harder and harder every year to hunt." Jewel finished off her meal next to Reed, their pelts brushing. Frost and Lion both sat nearby, both pretending they were fierce loners like their parents, fending for themselves against invisible foxes and badgers. Their mother and father looked on with approving smiles, happy for their kits' good lives.

Eventually the small family crawled into the cozy nest, Reed on the outside; Jewel next inside, and Frost and Lion side-by-side in the center of the warm huddle. The kits fell asleep first, their gentle breathing ushering Reed to join them. Jewel was the last to sleep, eyes wide open until finally her breathing calmed and she rocketed off to her dreams.

At first, Jewel seemed to be in a dark, flat clearing. All she could make out were the faint outlines of four tall trees surrounding her, a light breeze whispering around the branches. There was a large hole in each, a short but think branch protruding from the rough bark right underneath. The gentle queen looked around, beginning to panic; she could hear many cats in the clearing. Glowing eyes and starry pelts peeked through the bushes that surrounded her. She stared back at them bravely, though her pelt was crawling with worry. And then one of them spoke.

"It is her!" it whispered in shock. "We have found the chosen one!" Jewel tilted her head to the side as the cat who spoke stepped gracefully into the clearing. "Hello," it meowed, "I am Firestar, and I am the former leader of ThunderClan." Suddenly the clearing was full of light. Jewel sighed and sat down, ready for the lecture he was about to give her. She could tell it would take a while. "Long ago," Firestar began, "ThunderClan thrived with RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan by their side. Every cat hunted, as you do, and trained and such, the only real difference being that we lived with a large group of cats, normally at least seven, and we lived by a set of rules we called the warrior code.

"Every cat had to follow those rules or risk punishment. I'll talk to you about that later. The four clans eventually had to move to new territory when twolegs took over our territory. And again we thrived, this time in our new territory. Many moons passed, and as I grew older, I realized that our clans were edging apart. I suddenly knew that the only way to keep our clans together was to get through hard times; we had to move again. Though the territory was perfect and we were well settled, I did receive a message from StarClan, our warrior ancestors, telling me that my mind was in the right place. The next moon, underneath the full moon, we left.

"But unfortunately, StarClan was against us. Once we found new territory, war broke out among the clans. It was an all-out battle. No one even knows why it began. The clans were not properly reformed, and everything was lost, all because of StarClan. Our ancestors never spoke with us again, and we, the ancestors of the lost clans have named ourselves ShineClan. Though there are many cats from StarClan I will miss dearly, we all must face the facts; out ancestors have abandoned us, and this time it is not in poor judgment." Firestar sat down, sighing. "And, because I feel it is important for you to know, the land you are standing on now was the clans' final territory before they split apart. We are in Owltrees, located in this territory. It was where we peacefully met underneath the full moon in a truce. It was only peacefully used once, then, the next gathering, fight broke out and the clouds that usually covered the sky signaling the end of the gathering never came."

Jewel stood and walked forward until there was but a tail-length between them. "So," she hissed, "what do I have to do with this? Am I supposed to find out what happened to your little friends? For your information, I have a life involving my mate and two little bundles of fur that I like to call my kits!" By this time her fur was bristling, a hot tear streaking down the side of her face. "And how do I know that this isn't fake? We are after all, in a dream. I bet this is just my imagination, trying to make me do stupid things." She snorted and turned to leave, realizing with horror that she didn't know how to get out of her dream world.

"Please, listen!" he called, tail drooping. "You are to fulfill a prophecy! You are a descendant of ThunderClan!" Jewel froze and turned. She shook her head slowly, dumbfounded. Firestar continued, "Jewel, you must recreate the clans. I've recreated one clan before, and I doubt that there will be enough descendants like you to recreate all of them, so you only have to make one. Since there will be one clan, and it shouldn't be one of the original clans, you may make the name, but we will not handle that now. Do you accept?" Jewel took a second to think, but suddenly she straightened her spine and took a deep breath.

"I do," she declared, "and they will be named FrostClan. Now, teach me everything I need to know." Jewel sat down in front of Firestar. The cats in the bushes all either left or came forward to sit next to Firestar and Jewel.

"These are the past leaders," he mewed, "the ones who died with me in the war. They will help you find descendants of their clans. I, as you know, am Firestar of ThunderClan." He flicked his tail at each cat as he introduced them. "Blackstar of ShadowClan. Leopardstar of RiverClan. And Onestar of WindClan. Now, let us explain everything you must know about the clans." Jewel nodded and breathed deeply.

"I'm ready," she meowed, "let's begin."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE A New Friend

A cool breeze ruffled Everjewel's golden fur. She breathed in its refreshing smell, letting the aroma of roses and lavender sweep across her scent glands. The sun shone bright overhead, the new-leaf leaves reflecting its rays of light. While she was prancing around the forest, not really heading anywhere, her thoughts drifted to the previous night, when the spirits of Firestar, Onestar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar and yowled her new, warrior cat name to the stars. "Everjewel…" she murmured, wondering how she was refraining from yowling it so that every cat in the forest knew who crept there.

Everjewel had not been the only one to get a new name, though. Somehow the spirits of the lost warriors had been able to contact her mate and kits and bring them to the spirit world as well. At first Reed- now Reedtail- had been hesitant, but eventually the spirits, as well as Everjewel, were able to persuade him to help find the lost clan mates. She knew it was the right thing to do, for if she had not agreed, then when she was at an elder's age, she would have no where to go, and her kits would be forced to take care of her. Lionkit and Frostkit had been thrilled that their names would change over time, and, to be honest, Everjewel herself had been excited that she wouldn't have to deal with a whole bunch of cats with simple names.

Sighing, she remembered why she was out and not searching for prey; she was looking for potential clan mates in FrostClan. So far she'd had no luck, and was beginning to realize how hard how hard it would be to find one cat when a shadow caught her eye- it wasn't Reedtail. Everjewel turned and faced the last place she had seen the bushes move. A silver tabby head was peeking through the foliage, green eyes piercing. Then it emerged; it was a silver cat with darker flecks on her back and forehead, now that she got a good view of it, and it appeared to be a she-cat- would it be that hard to talk?

Everjewel took a deep breath, ready to start to explain what she was doing, when the silver cat spoke instead. "Hello, Everjewel. I have been expecting you for many moons; I suppose the prophecy is revealing itself after all of this time." Mouth gaping, Everjewel shook her head. The green-eyed cat tilted her head to the side and continued. "I am Stormcloud, and I have been sent to you by Firestar. Being a descendant of his grand daughter, Hollyshadow, I have ThunderClan blood in my veins, like you, and am her son's daughter. Her brother, Jayfeather, told her of the prophecy you are taking place in. She passed it down to her children before she was killed by a ShadowClan warrior, and he passed it down to me, his only kit." She straightened. "It was an honor, for to think that I, of all cats would get to help fulfill it is an honor."

Everjewel's eyelids drooped. "Listen," she sighed, "I've endured plenty of lectures for one week." Glaring at Stormcloud she continued, "Honestly, can we get to the point? Are you to join FrostClan? Are you going to take me somewhere?" Stormcloud's eyes sparkled and she nodded. "Let's go, then," sighed Everjewel. They traveled until the sun was beginning to creep down from the top of the sky. Once she emerged from some bushes, her eyes shone. She was in Owltrees, the clearing she had been meeting her ancestors at in her dreams! There was one thing she didn't understand, though. "So, what's the point of this place if there are no other clans to share it with?"

Stormcloud glanced at her, eyes shining with sympathy and worry. "There will be a prophecy…. Frost will meet flame, then a stone wall, and will be crippled by the time a breeze ruffles its fur." Everjewel shook her head. She didn't understand it. "Truth will come soon, my friend, for now nothing but good news will rest in your mind. I know where to find clan mates- for a start; one's sitting in front of you."

Everjewel's eyes widened in surprise, and she let out a short yowl of happiness. "So," she asked dryly, "do you know where the clan is?" Stormcloud shook her head, sighing.

"That is for you to do. For now, whoever you find for the clan will live on and around the hill you reside on." Everjewel didn't question her knowledge. All she did was nod, not willing to get into complicated arguments.

"Want to hunt on the way back to the hill? I want you to get settled in and meet my mate and kits." Stormcloud's eyes brightened, and she nodded enthusiastically. Everjewel scented the air, quickly looking for cats or prey, and began padding back towards her home.

(o)(o)(o)(o)

"Reedtail, come quickly; I found a new clan mate!" Everjewel was seething with excitement. After a few moments he emerged, Lionkit and Frostkit at each side of him. Reedtail stopped right in front of the two visitors, nodding politely to Stormcloud and licking his mate between the ears. His eyes shone with pride.

"This is great. Our second future clan cat has arrived!" Evershine's mouth gaped, and Reedtail shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't told you yet! I found another cat while you were out- and I think we've found our medicine cat. Everjewel, say hello to Wonder…."


	3. Chapter 2

**Eep! Sorry this is up so late. I've been totally up to my head in HW lately. Well, it's time to get back to the story, and I've decided something very unnerving that will continue on for multiple chapters. Well, anyways, I hope you like the latest chapter.**

**--P.S. You know that (o)(o) or whatever thing that was on the last chapter? That was suppose to be my cute little kitty smiley, but apparently it didn't like a few of the symbols I used. My new separator will be this: **

* * *

**OK? OK. Let's see what's happening now...**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO Finding Descendants

Everjewel smirked in anticipation as a beautiful brown cat approached them. Her tail was a plume of fur, like a squirrel's if it weren't spiky, but smooth and flowing. Wonder's eyes were, of all things, purple! It was an entrancing, innocent gaze. Her chest fur had a white streak down the middle, and each of her paws were white, with long fur covering them as though she was a Clydesdale horse. At first the she-cat was startled, confused, but once she caught Reedtail's eye she smiled and approached. _Already comfortable around him,_ Everjewel decided quickly.

Wonder approached and bowed her head respectfully to Everjewel and Stormcloud. She gently licked each of the kits on their heads and gazed at them contently. Everjewel noticed her head creep up barely enough for her to see the tabby's small, knowing smile. Finally she spoke, and the words came out as if they were a bird's song, floating gently around the hill. "These are your kits, are they not?" she mewed. Everjewel nodded, and Wonder let out a _mrrow_ of joy. "They will be took care of well, I know. Reedtail told me everything- the Clans, ancestors, roles, and I personally believe that I have a good base of knowledge that ShineClan can mentor me on."

Everjewel smiled at this, and gave Reedtail a grateful blink for telling her everything before she had. "And I think so too," the golden she-cat announced. "This clan will be reborn, but if this is all we have today, it might take a while." She glanced around and spotted the fresh-kill pile they were making. It had grown and looked like there were five pieces- enough for everyone. Her stomach growled in anticipation, and she glanced around the small circle. "Who's up for some fresh-kill?" All of the cats but Wonder raised their tails in agreement, and Everjewel gaped at her.

Twitching her tail uncomfortably, she sighed. "I don't know how you could possibly like eating little animals. Is there any salmon around here? Maybe some crème?" The golden she-cat slowly turned her head to Reedtail, who was rubbing his paws together anxiously.

"Reedtail," she said in a hard, quiet voice, "she's never had fresh-kill?"

He shuffled his feet. "I hadn't thought about it. But... there's a stream around here somewhere, right?" Laughing nervously, he trotted over to her and started to take her to the river. Everjewel snorted, but suddenly she caught the scent of Leopardstar, though when she looked around, the she-cat was no where to be found.

"_This is one of our kin," _Leopardstar's meow came out a bit rough. _"Treat her as you would Stormcloud or Reedtail, for she will be important to the clan. Reedtail was correct in saying that FrostClan has found their new medicine cat."_ Everjewel's grumpiness streak faded, and she motioned for Stormcloud and her kits to join her. Grabbing a mouse, she slowly ate, imagining her clan in a few moons. _Will we be strong? Weak? Merciless? _Her eyes widened then softened as her kits pummeled into her. She, as well as her clan mates were done eating, and it was time to relax.

* * *

Everjewel and Stormcloud padded through the forest. Lionkit and Frostkit were safe back on the hill, Wonder and Reedtail there to guard them. As the two cats slunk through the forest, they talked to each other about their lives, kin, and even hunting. It was fun, and as they walked they stayed alert, searching for other cats. Evershine was talking. 

"...And then he just hopped up and over the fence! Can you believe my kin? It was hilarious."

Stormcloud let out a_ mrrow_ of laughter. "Oh, well you won't believe what happened to me. Just the other day, when ShineClan was warning me about your appearance getting closer, I—"

"And _who_ are_ you,_ prowling about so obviously on _my_ territory?" A silver cat with black stripes lunged at Everjewel, springing from the bushes with powerful hind-paws. It was almost night time, yet this cat could easily spot the ginger she-cat. _ShadowClan._

She hissed and spat, writhing under the cat's powerful grip until Stormcloud pounced, revealing her obvious ThunderClan strength. They thrashed and fought, and soon Everjewel joined in again, giving the cat a bite on the ear while Stormcloud clawed at his belly.

Suddenly the tom jumped away from the she-cats and gave them each a hard stare. "The two of you are on the same side?" He snorted. "You stupid cats." His eyes blazed neon-green even in the dark stillness. "What are you doing out here anyways? What are your names? Why are you on my terri—"

Everjewel bared her teeth. "If you'd _shut up_, maybe I could tell you!" She added under her breath, "You stupid piece of fox-dung." After giving herself a big shake, she began. "I am Everjewel, and this is Stormcloud. We are descendants of ThunderClan warriors." The cat was silent, so she continued, telling him all about the clans, and letting Stormcloud intervene when she had something to add. She ended up talking about how she met Stormcloud and Wonder, and how the cats were descendants of certain clans. By the time she had finished her speech, the horizon was beginning to glow pink.

"By the way, I'm Hail," he said when they were dead. He seemed so different, so much calmer now that he had an explanation. "Well, you want me to join, I suppose?" he asked quietly. Everjewel nodded, and Hail sighed. "I will find you tomorrow if I wish to join. Until then, you can be sure of nothing." Hail turned around and trotted off, head high and tail straight out behind him.

* * *

Sure enough, when the next day came around, the silvery-black cat arrived at the hill to find all of the cats playing with the kits after a meal. "I have come to join FrostClan," he growled.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? R&R please!**

**Evershine of FrostClan**


	4. Story Map

Okay, so I've been really annoyed that I've not had a chance to write my fan-fics

Okay, so I've been really annoyed that I've not had a chance to write my fan-fics. Instead, I've decided to write up this little story map for Warriors: The Rise of FrostClan. Here it is...

Prologue A Message from the Stars (Though it didn't need a title, that's what it was actually called.)

Chapter One A New Friend

Chapter Two Finding Descendants

Chapter Three Ceremonies

Chapter Four Hidden Dangers

Chapter Five Attack on the Hill! (You voted and chose chapter five to have the first death. There you are...)

Chapter Six Thoughts of Mourning

Chapter Seven A New Home, a New Leader

Chapter Eight Revealing the Prophecy

Alliances

Chapter Nine War

Chapter Ten A New Hope

Epilogue Forgiving; Forgetting

END OF BOOK ONE

Then I'll make another one, I guess. I can't wait! It'll be a lot easier to write now. Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 3

Hey

Hey! What's up? The ceiling? Thought so. Here we go! Woah! ...Wow, I should watch what I say! I'm starting to rhyme.

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Warriors series. That would be... well, Erin Hunter and Harper Collins, I guess. I... think. THE POINT IS I DON'T OWN IT!

.:CHAPTER THREE:. Ceremonies

Everjewel ran through the forest. Her paws scraped over loose soil and vegetation, but the young, slim she-cat wasn't thinking about that. She was in ShineClan, accompanied by Stormcloud, Hail, and Wonder. Today was the day- or rather, tonight was the night- that they would receive their names- other then Stormcloud, who had only wanted to see the ceremonies and say hello to her kin. Everjewel, as she led the procession, glanced back to see hail glancing over at Stormcloud. _Do we have a lucky couple already?_ she thought.

Finally they arrived at Owltrees. By now the orange cat had seen it in real life and in her dreams, but the awe-inspiring clearing took her breath away. ShineClan was sending the image as if it was daytime, and a soft breeze ruffled her fur bringing the scents of a perfect newleaf day. Everjewel's smile grew as she called for her ancestors. They appeared, starlight dancing delicately over their pelts. The four leaders approached. Firestar nodded proudly to both Stormcloud and Everjewel. Leopardstar gazed proudly at Wonder, while Hail was getting a steady gaze from Blackstar. Onestar looked a bit depressed that no WindClan cats had been found, but nonetheless he looked on with courage.

"You two work well together," Firestar praised, referring to herself and Stormcloud. They bowed in thanks. "It is time for Wonder and Hail to gain their warrior cat names. Approach." Wonder and Hail glanced at each other before padding up to the former leaders. Blackstar stepped forward as Firestar backed away a bit. His coat was white everywhere but his paws which were a jet black. Everjewel glanced at him timidly. It was said that ShadowClan cats were not the kindest of all the cats. She got a feeling for that when she met Hail. He had fought well, and the ginger she-cat smirked with the coming power.

"Hail." The ShadowClan leader's voice was powerful and loud. "You are a descendent of Tawnypelt of ShadowClan." A tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward, eyes large and full of pride. "Both you and she have proved to be strong-willed and independent, as well as powerful. Tawnypelt, you may do the honors for your kin."

The she-cat gave her former leader a thankful bow and she marched forward until her tail could touch Hail's shoulder. "Hail," she mewed confidently, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Everjewel's muscles tensed for a moment. She was glad she had informed both Hail and Wonder of the Warrior Code before allowing them to participate in the ceremony. Hail seemed to be thinking, even though he had already been given plenty of time to mull things over. After a few long, agonizing seconds, Hail nodded. "I do," he meowed.

Tawnypelt gave him a soft smile. "Then by the powers of ShineClan, Hail, from this moment forward your name shall be Hailstorm. ShineClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan." All of the cats in the clearing, ShineClan included, chanted the new warrior's name.

"HAIL-STORM! HAIL-STORM!"

Once the chanting died down, Leopardstar beckoned for Wonder to approach her. "Wonder," she mewed. "You are a descendant of Mistyfoot of RiverClan." A beautiful blue-gray cat padded into the clearing, eyes sparkling. Mistyfoot had been the deputy of RiverClan when she'd died, according to the leaders. "Mistyfoot, however, may not give you your ceremony. You will become the medicine cat of FrostClan, therefore I will have Willowbranch perform your ceremony."

A silver cat walked into the clearing and it mewed, "I am Willowbranch. As much as I would like to let you watch this, um... you aren't allowed to. So..." Suddenly she and Wonder were gone, and Everjewel's eyes widened in worry.

"Where have they gone?" She asked hurriedly. "What happened?"

"Don't worry," came the voice of a she-cat who stepped into the clearing. She was a beautiful calico cat, and Everjewel's mouth gaped. She had been told of this she-cat. "The medicine cat ritual is to be kept secret."

"Spottedleaf!" Everjewel mewed. "You are fabled! This is amazing..." She froze. This cat should be in StarClan. Why did she appear in ShineClan? No cats seeped to be worried in the least.

Firestar padded over to Spottedleaf and licked her on the forehead, and the beautiful she-cat did the same. Firestar had told her of his dreams- love struck- of Spottedleaf, but where was Sandstorm, his mate? She didn't seem like one who'd allow this and...

Spottedleaf approached the golden cat and nodded gracefully. "You are Everjewel. Hello, I am Spottedleaf, though I believe you know that already." Her soft gaze glittered with humor. "I suppose you wish to know why I am in ShineClan. Well, medicine cats of ShineClan and StarClan can go anywhere they please. Sometimes I wish to be here. Other times I do not. Most of the time I spent debating where I should go."

"I still have one question," Everjewel told her.

"Go ahead."

"Where's Sandstorm?"

Spottedleaf turned a questioning gaze on her. "What are you talking about? Sandstorm survived!"

Everjewel's mouth gaped and her mind swelled with happiness. Glancing over at Stormcloud, she saw the younger cat's eyes glistening with tears- of joy. "I can meet her?"

"Yes." It was all of the voices of ShineClan combined into one. Firestar added, "But she'll be old and cranky and might not believe you. I can help you get it into her head by... well, I'll be there; trust me."

But the display only sparked another question. This Everjewel asked the whole of ShineClan. "Who is my relative?"

Firestar padded forward, mouth gaping. "You don't know yet?" She shook her head. "Then it's time I told you: you are a descendant of Cinderpelt- the late Cinderpelt, spirit of the original Cinderpelt. In fact, her daughter was Rosekit last time I saw her."

"My mother..." Everjewel murmured. "She switched her name to Rose when she met my father, didn't she?"

The large golden tabby nodded. "Would you like to meet your grandmother?" Everjewel tried to choke back tears.

"Of course, mousebrain!" A gray she-cat entered the clearing. Her blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Everjewel; I am so happy to finally meet the kin of my kin!" She shoved her muzzle into Everjewel's flank, and Everjewel did so as well. Her mother's mother; it was the greatest thing she could think of!

"Thank you," she mewed to Cinderpelt; to Firestar; to ShineClan. Wonder appeared back in the clearing suddenly, floating down from the heavens with a smile on her face.

Willowbranch sighed. "Don't forget that you cannot tell anyone about what you have seen." Wonder nodded. Willowbranch straightened. "Wonder shall now be called Wondergaze in honor of her mystical eye color."

Everjewel nodded, and the whole of ShineClan wished them farewell. The ceremonies were over. But the journey was just beginning. That morning she told her mate what had happened, every single bit. He was ecstatic. All the cats slept in one group the following night. The clan was forming, and much more easily then Everjewel had expected. But who ever said her problems were over? A beginning journey doesn't mean good things are in store. It is the beginning of a storm. And this storm would be big.


End file.
